The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting detector sections for speed, etc. to (powered) bicycles, autocycles, and the like.
In Japanese Utility Model Application No. 55-181334 specification, the applicant already came up with a revolutions-per-minute detector comprised of a rotary member having a plurality of magnets concentrically arranged therein, said rotary member being attached to a portion of a wheel, a detector fixed in place in such a manner that it faces said plurality of magnets, said detector having a magnetic flux sensing section comprised of at least a lead switch and a resistance, and an operational display for receiving a pulse signal from said detector and indicating digitally the revolutions per minute.